Failed Prototype
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【Pausado】Ningún virus, menos el Blacklight, es adaptable para todos, a algunos los consume por completo, a otros los acepta y los transforma. Sea como sea, mi tiempo junto al señor Mercer me ha enseñado que sea cual sea la decisión de "Blacklight", estarás jodido. Por culpa mía, ahora yo también formo parte de esto y lo aceptaré con el fin de salvar al señor Mercer de Blackwatch.
1. Prisionera por Decisión

_[Mini-Fic]_

**Failed Prototype**

—Alex J. Mercer OC/Constance L. Davis—

_Ningún virus, menos el Blacklight, es adaptable para todos, a algunos los consume por completo, a otros los acepta y los transforma. Sea como sea, mi tiempo junto al señor Mercer me ha enseñado que sea cual sea la decisión de "Blacklight", estarás jodido. Lamentablemente, por culpa mía, ahora yo también formo parte de todo esto y lo aceptaré con el único objetivo de salvar al señor Mercer de las garras de la Blackwatch._

**D**isclaimer:

Prototype Radical Entertainment

_Failed Prototype _ Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Protagonismo de un personaje original. OOC. Cierta alteración en la historia original.

**N**otas:

Okey, vayamos por partes. Yo fui gran fan del primer juego y rechazo bastante a su secuela, que si bien tuvo lo suyo, no me convenció ese cambio tan radical que sufrió el personaje de Alex Mercer. La verdad es que yo esperaba volver a manejarlo y saber qué le depararía siendo que… me dejó con una buena impresión cuando al final menciona "aún tengo trabajo que hacer", lo que supongo yo que era ir erradicando los efectos del virus que él mismo desató antes de morir como ser humano… no que se le subiesen los humos a la cabeza y comenzara a armar un desastre peor.

No me desagradó el protagonista del segundo juego, pero no me convenció del todo, así que en esta historia alterna, posterior al primer juego sin tomar en cuenta la secuela, trataré de imaginarme un destino alterno para Alex.

**Sobre el fic.**

Un punto importante que debo aclarar es que el fic, a pesar de no ser largo, va a estar dividido.

_¿Cómo es eso?_

La base de los capítulos se van a presentar así: Un hecho del pasado, un hecho del presente, un hecho del pasado, un hecho del presente...

Para que no se confundan, iré poniendo las fechas al principio de cada episodio. Dado a que no me acuerdo si en el juego se mostraban las fechas exactas en las que se llevaba a cabo la historia, voy a poniéndolas como a mí me parece.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**•**

* * *

**I**

**Prisionera por Decisión**

* * *

_12 de agosto._

_Manhattan, Estados Unidos._

_6 meses después de la batalla contra el Cazador Supremo._

_Hora: 21:32._

* * *

**•**

* * *

Inhalé profundo, animándome a mí misma, antes de tocar la puerta.

—Entra —lo escuché darme la autorización que siempre necesitaba antes de girar el pomo—. Ya les dije que no tengo hambre.

Ni siquiera se volteó para decirme eso, sin embargo, tanto el señor Alexander como yo sabíamos que el único motivo por el cual yo importunaba en su alcoba, era para traerle la comida que la señorita Dana y yo hacíamos con esfuerzos, dada la escases de suministros debido al, todavía presente brote del virus Blacklight, o como actualmente lo llaman: "El Virus Mercer", era una tarea titánica encontrar comestible que no estuviese infectado ya.

—La señorita Dana me pidió que insistiese —entré cautelosa, más no temblando, hacia el buró vacío al lado de la cama donde él se hallaba recostado sin los zapatos y sin su ya conocido traje con la chaqueta negra. Usaba sólo un pantalón gris de tela y una camiseta negra. Al parecer no hace mucho se había dado una ducha.

—Dile a Dana que deje de hacerlo.

Me mordí la lengua para no replicar "_no soy la mensajera_", porque luego recordé que, más que la mensajera, era la sirvienta de ambos. Básicamente.

"Prisionera" era un término que no me gustaba usar, pues en términos simples no estaba obligada a servirles; la puerta estaba abierta por si quería salir corriendo; pero con la clara amenaza tras mi espalda de que si la Blackwatch se enteraba de que ellos estaban acá no quedaría lo suficiente de mí para un funeral.

Sin embargo, la soledad en la que había vivido durante casi toda mi vida, hasta que de pronto la puerta de mi apartamento de soltera fue pateada salvajemente por el reconocido _terrorista _Alex Mercer, quien iba acompañado de un hombre de color y una mujer que por un segundo creí que podría ser su esposa y terminó siendo su hermana, ingresaron a mi hogar.

No opuse resistencia cuando los vi, pero sí me asusté mucho, pues hasta donde sabía, Alex Mercer era el sinónimo de impiedad. De muerte.

Antes de que recordase que tenía la capacidad para gritar, el hombre, que luego se presentó como el Dr. Bradley Ragland, me pidió que me calmase. No me harían daño, eso prometió el hombre.

Dana, él y Alex Mercer habían sido descubiertos en su anterior refugio por lo que tuvieron que dejarlo de inmediato y aterrizar en aquellos barrios bajos donde yo había podido estar segura pues mi ubicación estaba bastante lejos de las zonas más afectadas.

Les permití instalarse en mi apartamento, todo bajo la condición de que no me matasen. Sin embargo, a cambio yo sería vigilada en todo momento por Mercer. La señorita Dana y el Dr. Ragland se mantenían todo el tiempo adentro del apartamento debido a que sus caras estaban rotando por las televisoras, periódicos y carteles. Por mi parte, yo salía de vez en cuando por suministros, obviamente, siempre acompañada del terrorista más buscado quien siempre solía ir disfrazado. A veces él se las ingeniaba para traer por sí mismo comida y bebidas para todos, incluso para mí, con el único fin de que yo saliese lo menos posible. Posiblemente porque estaba seguro de que si (con y sin amenaza) se me daba la oportunidad, correría hacia la Blackwatch.

Ahora aquí estoy, siguiéndolos. Sin un apartamento pues ya fue destruido por la Blackwatch, luego de que Alex Mercer nos sacase de ahí pues nos habían descubierto.

Como no se encontró mi cadáver, se pensó que él me había matado, pero no, yo estaba junto a este extraño grupo por voluntad propia pues en el fondo, comencé a pensar que quizás, _Zeus _no podía ser tan malo.

Si se le veía de otro modo, de manera anónima, Alex Mercer estaba tratando de erradicar el virus por su cuenta, destruyendo colmenas y grupos de infectados como un especie de _Batman _anónimo con súper poderes… e inmortalidad, aparentemente. Odiado y buscado por todos.

Además de que el Dr. Ragland, un hombre bastante fácil de tratar, estaba siempre enfrascado en la computadora, según él, analizando el virus Blacklight y sus variables para tratar de ir al par con la Blackwatch e impedir, también, que el señor Mercer fuese nuevamente suprimido por alguna _vacuna_ como hace un tiempo, o eso escuché. A su modo, también estaba ayudando. La señorita Dana por otro lado se hallaba más al pendiente de las noticias por si se decía algo respecto a su hermano, como por ejemplo que ya había sido descubierto su paradero otra vez.

Ahí, junto a la señorita Dana, pude ver desde la televisión de lo que el señor Mercer era capaz de hacer. Desde transformar sus extremidades en armas letales que manejaba a la perfección, hasta pelear contra los infectados por el virus y los soldados que lo buscaban muerto, al mismo tiempo.

Lo impresionante era que cada vez que regresaba, él solía hacerlo sin rasguños a pesar de que antes se haya mostrado cómo impactaban misiles contra su cuerpo, cómo esos monstruos llamados _Cazadores _lo lastimaban con sus puños y garras, cómo aquellos enormes soldados de los que la ciudadanía tenía que confiarse, lo tomaban, lo alzaban y lo azotaban contra el piso provocando pequeños cráteres.

Siempre volvía como si nada le hubiese pasado, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, se daba un baño y luego le pedía al Dr. Ragland mantenerse alerta. Y eso era porque incluso alguien como él, debía descansar.

De pronto me vi conviviendo con todos ellos, formando parte de su día a día.

En la señorita Dana encontré a una amiga, incluso a una hermana, dado a que mi auténtica hermana me ignoraba y en ningún momento me ha tratado de contactar. En el Dr. Ragland hallé a un mentor, quizás un segundo padre luego de que el mío falleció cuando yo tenía 22 años de edad y me encontraba lejos para ir a su funeral.

Y… en Alex Mercer, encontré a un protector.

Todavía no sabía cómo describir mi _relación _(si es que la había) con él, lo único que sé es que me gusta. Físicamente, más que nada, pues no le conocía lo suficiente como para enumerar sus virtudes y defectos.

—¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó él de pronto sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Yo parpadeé tratando de no ponerme nerviosa, ya no era una chiquilla con las hormonas alborotadas, era una mujer a punto de cumplir los 30 años.

—No se preocupe, se lo diré; aunque dudo que algo de lo que le diga funcione —le respondí dejando la bandeja con sopa humeante y un café—. Trate de comer algo —pedí lo más amable que pudiese.

Él no me miraba, sus ojos azules estaban puestos sobre el techo.

—Más tarde vendré por los trastes —le avisé ante su silencio. Él seguía sin dirigirme la palabra. Tampoco me veía.

Era tan incómodo cuando hacía eso, pues me hacía sentir que le molestaba o incomodaba. Quizás no me había matado porque… a su hermana yo le agradaba un poco.

—Con permiso —dije volviendo mis pasos hacia la salida.

Por un segundo creí que él le diría que no me fuese, que quería hablar, qué quería desahogar el tormento que no le permitía dormir, descargar un poco el peso que llevaba encima o… por lo menos charlar sobre el clima. Pero no. Cerré la puerta tras mi espalda y lo único que oí, fue cómo él se reacomodaba sobre la cama, seguramente dándome la espalda al buró y a los alimentos.

Lo único bueno, era que a estas alturas ya había empezado a hacer caso y comer aunque no lo hiciera cuando se le dijese.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Bueno, este es un capítulo pequeño y la mayoría son así. ¡Gracias por leerlo!_

_Ojalá que si haya alguien por acá que quiera comentar, lo haga para animarme a subir los otros episodios._

_¡Saludos y que tengan una excelente tarde!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. La Caída de Zeus

**•**

* * *

**II**

**La Caída de Zeus**

* * *

_8 de diciembre._

_Manhattan, Estados Unidos._

_10 meses después de la batalla contra el Cazador Supremo._

_Hora: 19:44._

* * *

**•**

* * *

—Co-Constance…

De manera involuntaria como dolorosa, él tosió mi nombre, muy cerca de mi rostro. Con ello vino la sangre, la cual se adentró en mi boca.

Era yo la que estaba muriendo y la agonía me impedía sentir asco o siquiera notar ese detalle. Sus manos, rodeados con aquella aura negra rojiza que antes ya había visto, tomaron mi rostro mientras él juntaba nuestras frentes y un dolor todavía más grande que al anterior me ahogaba. Estaba a un paso de morir.

Más sin embargo, como si fuese algo inventado por el hombre para evadir taimadamente a la parca, ese algo que corrompía mi sangre, fundía en fuego mi cuerpo desde adentro y me impedía ir hacia un juicio divino. Lamentablemente también me impedía gritar.

Sabía que no era normal que permaneciese viva todavía luego de tal herida, pero mi cerebro se encontraba demasiado entumecido como para analizar la situación como debería.

—Resístelo —apenas él terminó de decir eso, sentí un fuerte tirón de mi estómago.

Él se había apartado, llevándose el arma consigo, dejando que mi cuerpo cayese sobre el suelo. Luego me dio la espalda.

Yo no pude responder. Me quedé en el suelo sangrando y sufriendo. Quería respirar, pero no podía hacerlo. Dolía mucho. Era imposible. ¡Quería respirar!

A estas alturas no recordaba exactamente cómo o por qué. Lo único que sabía, era que hasta hace unos instantes, el señor Mercer y yo estábamos en un callejón que habíamos pensado que estaba desolado…

Estábamos hablando.

Al siguiente segundo el filo de una lanza nos había atravesado a ambos contra la pared.

Yo era humana, no había forma que yo sobreviviese a eso…

Él, obviamente no podría morir con algo así, por lo que el señor Mercer sólo se centró en mí.

No lo comprendí hasta unas horas después, pero él… me había salvado.

Mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor, apenas podía tener ciertas imágenes del señor Mercer lidiando con una horda incontable de soldados enormes de la Blackwatch.

Pudo haber huido. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Mejor aún. ¿Cómo nos habían encontrado?

_Sólo muere, Constance._

No estaba muriendo. Mi cerebro en el fondo sabía que mi cuerpo estaba… cambiando. Pero el miedo y la sensación de estar quemándome viva por dentro, me decían que no estaba tan lejos del infierno.

Al borde de la inconsciencia, el señor Mecer cayó (o más bien, fue arrojado) y resbaló sangrante hasta llegar cerca de mi rostro. Estaba muy herido y escupía sangre todavía.

—¡Tenemos a Zeus! ¡Repito! Tenemos a Zeus. Preparen todo para su contención —escuché decir a un soldado gigante por la radio, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Traté de alzar mi mano para alcanzar su rostro y decirle que me perdonara. No me sentía capaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo y me sentía a morir. Necesitaba decirle que le agradecía por no haberme matado y por haberme cuidado, por haber sido una tolerable compañía… también quería confesarle que había comenzado a gustar de él con lo poco que sabía, pero el cuerpo del señor Mercer fue jalado lejos de mí luego de que un soldado de la Blackwatch se acercase y le inyectase un líquido verde brillante que lo dejó inmediatamente pálido.

Asustada y con sangre, tanto mía como la de él, saliendo de mi boca, traté de decir su nombre.

—A-Al-ex…

Mi cuerpo se rindió. Mi mente se rindió.

Mis ojos al fin se cerraron.

…

Lo que me despertó horas después no fue una voz ni el toque de una persona, fueron los pies y gruñidos de los infectados, que antes fueron humanos, rodeándome (pisándome también) por completo creyendo que yo ya era sólo un cadáver más que no era necesario que mordisquearan.

Mi cuerpo, de manera instintiva y sin esperar que mi mente volviese a funcionar, explotó en un cúmulo de tentáculos que atrajeron a los infectados hacia mí, cuando esto se hizo, yo me sentí mucho mejor, como si hubiese despertado de una siesta, aunque el cuerpo me dolía entero y el sabor de la sangre en mi boca no se había ido por completo.

Esto ya lo había visto… en televisión, pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, y eso me desconectó del mundo por un rato más.

Cayendo en cuenta de lo ocurrido, me tambalee cuando me levanté de golpe.

Traté de apoyarme sobre la pared más cercana y sostenerme con ella pero no hubo caso, el problema era que mis pies todavía no recuperaban movilidad y tenía que sentarme, cosa que hice.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

La cabeza estaba punzándome, mi vista se tambaleaba por ratos y tenía la sensación de haber sido víctima de una sesión sin medio tiempo de batazos. Aunque mi estómago ya no sangrase y la herida, antes infringida por el cuerpo militar de la Blackwatch se hubiese cerrado, me sentía horriblemente mal.

¿Acaso el señor Mercer había…?

Ante el recuerdo de él me vino a la cabeza lo ocurrido.

¿Habrá podido escapar de la Blackwatch? ¿Habrá encontrado el modo otra vez? Tenía que volver con Dana y el Dr. Ragland para verificarlo.

Aunque me costó a montones, me paré del piso y me puse a andar a paso de tortuga, afortunadamente los infectados no eran tantos y de los pocos me notaron, ninguno trató de atacarme.

Al final, luego de tanto y tanto andar, con la preocupación quemando mi pecho, pude llegar hasta las escaleras que daban hacia los cuartos de un hotel desalojado en su totalidad por la infestación. Caí sobre los escalones soltando un quejido de dolor, fue un reto volver a levantarme, apoyándome con el respaldo de las escaleras para seguir andando hasta con la habitación 33, la que temporalmente estábamos usando mientras el señor Mercer y el Dr. Ragland recolectaban nuevas muestras de las colmenas.

De pronto y sin aviso, un dolor de cabeza me hizo reprimir un grito, cerrando fuertemente los dientes.

Aunque cerré mis párpados, pude ver…

_"Admítelo, hermanito, te agrada"_. Esa era la voz y la imagen de la señorita Dana.

Estaba viéndola como si yo fuese…

_"¿Por qué el afán de molestarme con eso, Dana? ¿Acaso no tengo suficiente con la Blackwatch?" _sentí como si yo hubiese respondido aquello, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era yo.

_"Escucha, sé que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti, pero…" _yo me sentí molesta.

_"No lo sabes" _aunque fue él quien al final lo demostró en sus palabras, _"ruega a dios porque nunca lo sepas", _aunque también hubo mucha preocupación.

De vuelta a mi realidad, caí de rodillas frente a la puerta del cuarto 32.

Esta vez fue más fácil levantarme y seguir. En caso de que viese al señor Mercer en la habitación, no sabría cómo reaccionar pues si bien no estaba enojada con él por mantenerme viva y fungir de carnada para que los soldados se fuesen, quería saber por qué indudablemente, él había compartido el virus conmigo.

—Se-señorita Dana —toqué la puerta, la cual estaba asegurada por dentro—. ¡Dr. Ragland! —pequé y pequé hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—¡Lira!

Caí sobre la señorita Dana, pronto llegó el Dr. Ragland y entre los dos me acompañaron a sentarme en un sofá que obviamente no era del hotel y nadie iba a extrañar.

Debía verme realmente mal para que se alarmasen así. Pero luego se alarmaron más cuando al descubrir mi pecho no había ninguna herida.

La televisión por suerte enfocaba un solo canal, el del gobierno, y por lo que pude ver, era comprensible que la señorita Dana se preocupase mucho al verme llegar así, además sola, y el Dr. Ragland intentase saturar mi cabeza (todavía mareada) con preguntas como: _¿qué pasó? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Alex? _Entre otras.

Lo escuché poco después en la televisión junto al doctor y Dana.

_—Confirmamos que hace tan solo una hora, la amenaza conocida como ZEUS, finalmente fue apresada por los capaces elementos militares de la organización Blackwatch _—dijo el hombre de traje cuyo trabajo era dar noticias recientes y alarmas relacionadas con el estado de la ciudad—_. Afortunadamente en esta operación, las bajas de civiles y militares fueron mínimas y sin embargo, podemos prometer que con la captura de este monstruo, la ciudad… o mejor dicho, el mundo, podrá volver a dormir tranquilo._

Pronto se vieron imágenes del callejón por la parte de afuera, el camarógrafo enfocó a los militares arrastrando el cuerpo del señor Mercer, lejos de mi ser "muerto", para luego meterlo en lo que parecía ser un sarcófago negro, reforzado con metal y con vapor rojo saliendo de él.

La señorita Dana se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Qué es ese humo? —pregunté todavía afectada, cansada. Con el cerebro y las ideas revueltas. Aun así traté de mantenerme despierta para informarme de lo evidente: el señor Mercer había sido capturado.

Y era mi culpa.

—Hemotox —respondió el Dr. Ragland—, un potente contrarrestarte al virus Blacklight que resulta inofensivo en humanos… pero en infectados por otro lado, es como un veneno que los paraliza y los mata. En resumen: el Hemotox es un enorme problema para Alex.

Ya sabía lo que era el Hemotox, no dejaban de presentarlo en la televisión como un salvavidas que la humanidad tenía a su disposición para volver a habitar las tierras que le _correspondían_. Pero me sentía ida de la realidad. Cansada. Ahogada por la culpa. Todavía muy adolorida.

—Alex —musitó Dana viendo las imágenes de cómo sellaban el dichoso ataúd con una tarjeta que luego se llevó un hombre con traje blanco, el nuevo director de Gentek y el inconfundible bastardo que más de una vez afirmó que cuando se tuviese bajo custodia al monstruo llamado _ZEUS, _iban a hacerle pagar por sus crímenes.

Ese tipo era llamado _Crono_ cariñosamente por el presentador, pero su nombre real era Adrián Brown. Alto, delgaducho, con el cabello rubio cenizo, corto, y peinado hacia atrás, y con ojos color miel, no dejaba der ser un tipo siniestro, menos cuando sonreía de oreja a oreja. Para rematar su apariencia de psicópata, siempre vestía de blanco. Nunca de otro color.

_—Con el objetivo, ZEUS en custodia, podrán hacerse mejores estudios que nos indiquen la manera más eficaz para acabar con esta pesadilla. Pedimos a los ciudadanos, su colaboración al no salir de sus casas después del toque de queda y hacer caso a los elementos capacitados _—dijo Adrián Brown, orgulloso, a la cámara mientras atrás, se iba yendo el carro blindado donde se trasladaba al señor Mercer.

—Esto no es bueno —masculló el Dr. Ragland con preocupación.

—Él podrá… —masculló Dana—, siempre puede liberarse… él volverá.

Como si el presentador hubiese podido escucharla, citó a Brown:

_—El director de Gentek, Adrián Brown, confirmó poco después por teléfono, que la vacuna suministrada al monstruo ZEUS funcionó con éxito y sin duda, no volveremos a temer de él. Esto es sin duda un gran alivio para la humanidad._

Afuera un millón de personas podrían estar celebrando, pero en esta habitación, el Dr. Ragland se llevó una mano a los ojos con impotencia, la señorita Dana por otro lado soltó un desgarrador gritó que decía: "no", antes de comenzar a llorar. Yo no aguanté más y tuve que volver a cerrar los ojos.

Esto es culpa mía.

Si yo no hubiese salido de aquí…

¿Pero para qué había salido? ¿Y por qué el señor Mercer me había seguido si esta área había estado libre de infectados y vigilancia militar?

No lo recordaba con claridad, sin embargo esto no era lo más importante. Lo más importante era buscar el modo de salvarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. ¡Necesitaba hacerlo! Y si para conseguirlo tenía que hacerme una sola con este virus que él mismo me había dado, no iba a negarme.

Quizás él haya planeado esto desde antes, convertirme en su "seguro de vida", por si acaso la Blackwatch lo superaba. ¿O habría sido algo que hizo improvisadamente?

Yo pensaba en él. Encerrado en ese ataúd con el Hemotox restringiendo sus poderes, ahogándose lentamente con eso. Posiblemente muriendo.

Tenía que despertar pronto y darme prisa.

Debía ayudarlo.

**—CONTINURÁ—**

* * *

_A pesar de haber terminado el juego un montón de veces, me recuerdo que existe una secuela en donde a Alex lo vuelven el típico matón de pueblo y me da rabia, por lo que vuelvo al primer juego y trato de pensar en que esa segunda parte nunca pasó jajaja. _

_Francamente creo que debieron dejarnos tener a Alex como protagonista del segundo juego... y yo insisto, no tengo nada contra el prota de la secuela (no está mal y me agradó un poco) pero siento que la historia decayó muchísimo ya que primeramente nos hacen matar a un tipo que con su anti-heroísmo, se ganó a los fans. Una ca*ada enorme volverlo el villano... :(_

_Mmmm me gustaría saber si los rumores sobre una (posiblemente cancelada) tercera parte acerca del retorno de Alex eran ciertos. T_T_

_Pero bueno, volviendo al fic, este capítulo es todo de mi parte __por el momento __. _

_¡Saludos y que tengan una excelente tarde!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
